El último momento
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: Los pensamientos de James Potter en su último día de vida, hasta el momento de su muerte... ¡DEPRIMENTE! Al menos para mí¡Dejen comentarios !


**El último momento**

_Este fic es más bien deprimente, pero ojalá les guste. Estaba escribiendo el segundo capítulo de "Duelo Nocturno", pero mi computadora lo desapareció "misteriosamente" -_-. En fin… escríbanme a cranberry_witch@hotmail.com para decirme si les agradó esta historia, si chillaron, les pareció cursilería barata (¬_¬) y así sabré lo que debo mejorar ^_^. ¡AH! Y como JKRowling seguramente no escribe en español, se darán cuenta de que no soy ella :p, además de que sería millonaria y viajaría por todo el mundo si lo fuera XD. ¡Ja ne!_

_--- Satsuki de Virgo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Estoy aquí parado asomándome por la ventana, viendo cómo transcurre la vida en el Valle de Godric. Es un pueblito pacífico, incluso algo aburrido, donde la mayoría de los habitantes somos magos pero vivimos como muggles para pasar desapercibidos. Preferiría vivir en Hogsmeade para sentirme más cómodo –porque es un pueblo puramente mágico-, pero Dumbledore nos convenció a Lily y a mí de que lo mejor era esto, para protegernos a nosotros mismos… a mi hijo Harry… 

¡Ojalá ya se acabara esta guerra con Voldemort! No es que tenga miedo, incluso pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix, igual que Lily; pero es que desde que hemos sido marcados por el destino y por el solo hecho de existir, las cosas ya no son iguales para nosotros. Tenemos que vivir ocultos, y eso es como darle una pequeña victoria al maldito de Voldemort. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie… pero no, estoy equivocado; porque no sólo me da temor, vivo _aterrado _desde que Dumbledore nos reveló esa profecía, desde que nos dijo que Harry, tan frágil que se ve entre mis brazos y tan pequeño, es el único capaz de derrotar al tal mago que nos ha puesto de cabeza. Pienso en lo que pasaría si Lily o Harry murieran antes que yo, que yo no pudiera hacer nada para defenderlos, y antes de que se me salten las lágrimas de la pura desesperación que siento, voy al baño y me echo agua en la cara. No puedo llorar. Debo ser fuerte. Como Godric Gryffindor, que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de nacer en un pueblito más soleado o más activo para no morirme de aburrimiento.

¿Por qué a Harry? ¿Por qué a nosotros? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Y si la tal Trelawney estuviera equivocada y el hijo de los Longbottom fuera el elegido? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hijo el que sufra si ni siquiera ha hecho nada? ¿Me equivoqué desafiando a Voldemort tres veces? ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Y si mejor me hubiera ido corriendo con mi familia de la mano para que no nos pasara esto? Pero no lo hice; ni Lily ni yo mismo lo habríamos querido así, y deseo que Harry se enorgullezca siempre de sus papás porque fueron valientes y no huyeron del peligro… sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que así como estoy ahora, encerrado en esta casa, estoy involuntariamente huyendo como un cobarde. No. No debo pensar así.

Aunque somos constantemente vigilados por los de nuestro bando, nadie nos visita para no despertar sospechas. Dumbledore nos dijo que el encantamiento Fidelius era infalible para esconderse en una casa, pero no para el resto del pueblo, así que nadie puede entrar ni salir. Yo nunca he sido muy hogareño, así que me desespero con facilidad de estar aquí encerrado. Sé que _ella_ también sufre -¡qué temperamento de leona tiene!-, pero los dos encontramos solaz en nuestro bebé. Él también se da cuenta de que algo anda mal, pero nos sonríe para que recuperemos la esperanza. Cada vez que miro a mi hijo me llena un orgullo que jamás había sentido antes, y sé que por él yo lo daría todo. Es por Harry que no he corrido como un estúpido a matarme peleándome con los mortífagos. De todas maneras debo confesar que, a pesar de tener a mi familia, me gustaría también saber cómo va la Guerra Mágica, me gustaría ver a mis amigos los Merodeadores, pero sobre todo a Sirius. Le dije que era mejor elegir a Peter como el Guardián Secreto, que nadie sospecharía de él… pero creo que de todos modos se enojó. Canuto nos ha de guardar rencor a Lunático y a mí por eso.

Sigo viendo por la ventana a los niños y niñas muggles que salen con sus disfraces a pedir dulces. Hoy es Halloween… seguro Hogwarts está todo decorado con calabazas y quién sabe qué cosas más para festejar. Si esos niños muggles vieran a todas las criaturas de las que se disfrazan se morirían de miedo. O de envidia, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que me parece que los colores se están difuminando… ¿será porque ya es de noche? ¿O se me empañaron los lentes? Creo que no es ninguna de las dos cosas; ¿me estaré enfermando? Hoy por la mañana me sentí muy extraño… desde que me levanté no he podido quitarme la chamarra porque tengo mucho frío, y Lily ya se empezó a preocupar por mí. No he podido quitarme de la cabeza que algo muy raro está pasando; no exactamente a mí, sino en el ambiente del Valle de Godric. Harry no quiso comer… ¿él también lo sentiría? Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry muy probablemente podía desarrollar percepción extrasensorial, que uno de sus poderes podía ser las premoniciones… y demasiado tarde el instinto me dice que él y yo tenemos razón. No solamente yo me he sentido raro este día; Harry también. Lily misma está mucho más tensa que de costumbre, y mientras volteo a la cocina me doy cuenta de que está temblando. Súbitamente me doy cuenta de que veo los colores con mayor viveza esta vez, como que me quitaron de los ojos un velo que los difuminaba, y Harry empieza a llorar; mi muchacho _nunca_ llora desde que nació. 

Vuelvo mi vista a la estúpida ventana y veo que los niños muggles ya no se mueven, sino que están tan quietos y pálidos como si alguien les hubiese dicho _Petrificus Totalus… _y si pego mi vista al vidrio, me doy cuenta de que efectivamente están rígidos como estatuas, que ni siquiera están respirando, que en realidad tienen los cuerpos contrahechos, como en la nueva maldición que inventaron los mortífagos para atacar a la gente de Lancashire según me contó Moody antes de irnos del Cuartel General… no lo puedo creer. Harry sabe lo que está pasando, y ahora yo también. 

Colagusano.

_Peter nos ha traicionado._

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Ven!- con el rabillo del ojo (porque todavía estoy asomándome por el cristal) veo a mi esposa que se acerca, y sin que nos digamos nada puedo percibir que está inquieta por el llanto de nuestro hijo. Está temblando… y yo también…

- James… -oigo en su voz que está asustada, igual que yo y que Harry; quisiera consolarla, pero el peligro es inminente. Hay que hacer honor a la Casa de Gryffindor y pelear. 

- Colagusano nos ha traicionado. Voldemort nos encontró… viene a matar a Harry por la profecía…

Lily me mira incrédula y voltea para contemplar lo mismo que yo hace unos segundos. Mi leona se pone pálida como una hoja, abre la boca en un grito silencioso y se vuelve a verme; los ojos le brillan con la misma determinación que cuando nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix. Siempre me he asombrado de ver cómo el miedo desaparece de su rostro tan rápido: no cabe duda que Lily Evans Potter es una Gryffindor en todo sentido.

- Ya no sirve estar aquí adentro, James. Arroja unas luces de bengala para que los vean los de la Orden y ataquemos a Voldemort juntos… sólo así tenemos una posibilidad…

- No, Lily… es mejor… que yo lo entretenga. Tú ve por Harry y vete de aquí lo más rápido que puedas, ¿está bien? Yo… -ya no puedo seguir hablando. Siento un nudo en la garganta que me asfixia. Ya entiendo completamente por qué tenía tanto frío: _hoy voy a morir._ Quiero salvar a mi familia a como dé lugar, pero pelearme con Lily para convencerla de que huya es un caso perdido… mi Harry, no voy a poder despedirme de ti…

Inesperadamente Lily me abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos me arden con lágrimas y sollozo porque no puedo evitarlo; ella también llora, y los dos nos estrechamos casi hasta crujirnos los huesos. Nos estamos despidiendo el uno del otro: tan poco tiempo para amarnos, tan intenso que fue, y ahora no vamos a poder darle ese amor a Harry para que crezca como debe ser. Una voz en mi interior me dice que Lily no me va a obedecer y que se va a quedar aquí para intentar lo imposible… mi Lily, mi Harry, quisiera nada más morirme yo y llevarme conmigo a Voldemort para que ustedes se salvaran y fueran felices…ya no me importa todo lo demás…

- Lily, te lo suplico, no seas tonta… vete con Harry… huye de aqu

- ¡No te voy a dejar solo, James! Además es imposible escapar… te prometo que Harry se salvar

No podemos continuar hablando y nos damos un beso. Sé que ella siente todo lo que le quiero decir con palabras y no puedo; sé lo que ella me está diciendo mientras unimos nuestros labios así. Ambos nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos, con el llanto asustado de Harry como una especie de macabra música de fondo. Después de unos segundos, desviamos la vista al mismo tiempo y sacamos nuestras varitas para pelear nuestra batalla final. Lily se vuelve y empieza a correr para subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Harry; yo me dirijo al vestíbulo con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte que se debe oír hasta afuera. Llego a la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa y espero a Voldemort con la calma de un condenado a muerte.

No tengo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abra como por ensalmo y aparezca Voldemort en persona: un auténtico cadáver viviente con las venas amoratadas, los dedos demasiado largos y huesudos, deforme, ojos negros que parecen coágulos de sangre podrida, una nariz inexistente de no ser por dos cortadas en la cara que parecen de serpiente y uno que otro cabello negro. Pienso estúpidamente que es el mejor disfraz de Halloween que he visto nunca, y siento resurgir mi confianza habitual. En su cara de momia con gangrena tiene un agujero que obviamente ha de ser la boca; lo que sí es que se ve peor que la de los dementores.

- ¿Azul cielo, Voldie? ¿No encontraste nada más decente para vestirte en tu clóset porque ser un Mago Súper Ultra Oscuro no da para vivir? ¿O tal vez es que eres del otro sindicato? Digo, yo soy de mente abierta, pero estoy casado y no bateo del otro lado, tú sabes…

- Es _gris claro_, Potter, y la verdad es que no vi necesidad de cambiarme de túnica para venir a patear estiércol como tú y tu familia… ¿te quieres morir primero? Yo pensaba demostrarte con tu mujer que no pertenezco al otro sindicato, pero como es una sangre sucia… - empiezo a temblar de furia ante su contestación. _¡MALDITO ASQUEROSO! ¿Cómo se atreve? _¡Ni muerto voy a dejar que le ponga una mano encima a Lily! 

- ¡Mira quién habla de ser sangre sucia, Voldie! Vamos a repasar tu historia: ¿quién era tu padre? ¿No era acaso un MUGGLE?

Voldemort levanta la varita en actitud amenazante y murmura algo que no entiendo, sin embargo yo ataco primero: transformo la puerta de mi casa en un vidrio y lo vuelvo mil pedazos para que lo ataquen. El maldito solamente levanta su mano y un escudo circular aparece ante él, derritiendo todos los vidrios que le arrojé y convirtiéndolos en madera nuevamente. Voldemort se envuelve con su túnica y desaparece, para después materializarse casi junto a mí; de su varita salen serpientes para atacarme, y yo las quemo al tiempo que doy un salto hacia atrás para estar más lejos de mi enemigo. Siento un murmullo tras de mí y me doy la vuelta imprudentemente para ver qué es; entonces el pasto crece desmesuradamente y se me enreda como una hiedra. Voldemort murmura algo y el pasto se vuelve espinas que se me empiezan a clavar con violencia: no me puedo mover, no puedo respirar…

¡Es el colmo que haya desafiado a este sujeto tres veces y ahora me esté venciendo tan rápido! Me sacudo, aunque me estoy lastimando a mí mismo, y sorpresivamente logro zafarme y atacar a la momia gangrenada con un _expelliarmus_ que, por supuesto, no surte gran efecto contra mi rival. Voldemort me responde con un rayo de energía que no conozco y que me pone los pelos de punta; empiezo a resbalarme y perder el equilibrio, pero doy otro salto para esquivar el ataque. Siempre que imagino que estoy en mi escoba jugando Quidditch puedo reaccionar con mucha más rapidez y ser más efectivo. Doy un sablazo en el aire con mi varita, el cual por lo visto Voldie no estaba esperando, pero él solamente se aparta y lo elimina con una especie de agujero negro.

- _¡ACCIO SOFÁ!- _invoco al mueble para que ataque a Voldemort o reciba el hechizo en mi lugar (lo que es más probable), y así ocurre, pues me ataca con la maldición Cruciatus y el sofá estalla. Yo aprovecho esta oportunidad, arrojo luces de bengala al aire y corro como un desquiciado hacia la casa nuevamente, formando un rayo que ataque a Voldemort para seguir ganando tiempo.

Mientras me bato a duelo con el tenebroso mago pienso que podría cambiar el destino; si consiguiera acercarme lo suficiente a él, conjurar una espada y tal vez hasta combinar la espada con una Maldición Imperdonable podría matarlo. Sé que es algo casi imposible, pero haré todo en mi poder para que Lily y Harry nunca tengan que vivir en la desgracia, nunca más. Voldemort parece ligeramente impresionado de que lo siga atacando sin cansarme y sin salir herido, y seguimos peleando. El bastardo me arroja cadenas para atarme, pero invoco un escudo que me protege contra ellas y engendro todas las aves que puedo con la punta de mi varita. Entre tanto Voldemort trata de deshacerse de todas ellas baja la guardia, se distrae y veo mi oportunidad…

- _¡LUMOS SOLARUM!_- el encantamiento es tan fuerte que se produce una luz intensísima que nos ciega a Voldemort y a mí, pero yo aprovecho para invocar la espada y corro temerariamente hacia él para cercenarle su cabezota; si no puedo, me conformaría con mancharle la túnica.

Estoy a punto de darle muerte al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos cuando la luz que disparé desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: un vaivén de las manos del maldito provoca un viento tan fuerte que tengo que "cortarlo" con la espada, pero al hacerlo el arma se me va de las manos y va a parar a las de él. Yo no puedo evitar precipitarme hacia él como si me atrajera un imán, y con mi varita en ristre me abalanzo sobre él, sin control alguno sobre mi cuerpo…

Un dolor insoportable en el costado me deja ciego de locura: la espada que _yo_ produje para matar a Voldemort me está atravesando el hígado y me va a separar el tronco de las piernas. _Quiero morir completo_, me digo a mí mismo con desesperación, y con una mano trato de blandir la hoja de la espada para detenerla al tiempo que extiendo la otra para aunque sea clavarle la varita a Voldemort en la nariz… y lo hago, pero en su ojo. Mi rival aúlla de dolor y yo sonrío con maldad; escupo sangre y bilis para aunque sea tener la satisfacción de que jamás se va a volver a poner esa maldita túnica cuando la manche con mi vómito. Lo logro.

Voldemort se saca la varita del ojo, que le sangra con una sustancia gelatinosa que me da asco; extiendo mi mano para recuperar mi varita, ya sin cuidado de todo lo que me pasa o pueda pasarme, y toco el líquido con las yemas de los dedos. _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Me quema, me quema, me quema los dedos!_ Veo mi mano y descubro que, efectivamente, se está quemando y no la puedo despegar de su rostro abominable hasta que Voldemort toma mi brazo por el codo… mis huesos truenan… mi mano deja de incendiarse, pero ahora tengo el brazo roto y exangüe… _¡NO PUEDO RESISTIR ESTE DOLOR!_

- ¡MALDITO POTTER! No mereces que te mate con el _Avada Kedavra- _grita Voldemort, me escupe a la cara, y entonces me hace algo peor…

_No, no, ya basta, no puedo soportar el dolor, que ya se acabe, que ya me muera… ¡YA, POR FAVOR!_ Voldemort me mete la mano por mi herida en el costado… siento que me quemo por dentro… estoy seguro de que mi garganta está sangrando de la fuerza con la que estoy gritando… Lily… Harry… se me acaba la voz…

Finalmente, Voldemort me pone una mano en el pecho y una luz sale de su palma; la luz se me mete en el pecho y cierro los ojos. No siento nada excepto un dolor que hace que se me salten las lágrimas... 

Cuando abro los ojos descubro que estoy tumbado boca arriba, creo que con el pecho entero, en el umbral de mi casa. Débilmente giro la cabeza y veo a Voldemort que me mira con una sonrisa llena de crueldad.

- Adiós, Potter. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estarás muy feliz en el Más Allá con tu sangre sucia y tu hijito bastardo. Aunque no lo sé; como yo no me he muerto… -  me susurra con su voz fría y aguda, ríe y me deja allí, caminando tranquilamente hacia donde está mi familia… Lily, Harry, no pude vencer a Voldemort para protegerlos…

Mientras yazgo aquí, muriendo, pienso en mi vida con Lily: los años en Hogwarts, cuando simplemente la ignoraba y luego me fui percatando de su existencia; esa vez en cuarto año que por fin me cautivó sin darse cuenta, y yo trataba de llamar su atención como un idiota al tiempo que bromeaba con los Merodeadores… en sexto año, que por fin la conquisté… el enamoramiento… nuestro matrimonio… todo nuestro tiempo juntos… cómo me comprendías sin decir una sola palabra, como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace siglos… nuestro hijo Harry…

Veo al cielo tachonado de estrellas, pero súbitamente se empiezan a apagar… me están abandonando… ya no me duele nada… el corazón se me está parando y empiezo a llorar nuevamente, en silencio…

… recuerdo la historia que le conté a Harry anoche para que se durmiera… creo que se trataba de un aprendiz del mago Merlín, Arturo... ya no voy a estar para contártela, Harry, para cuando tú puedas entenderla… ya no te voy a poder ver caminar bien… jugar contigo… enseñarte Quidditch… llevarte a pasear… no voy a poder aconsejarte cuando tengas tu primera novia…  perdóname por dejarte solo con una responsabilidad tan grande… tan pequeño y ya tienes el peso del mundo mágico sobre tus hombros… te prometo que voy a cuidarte desde dondequiera que est

La noche es muy oscura y las estrellas ya se apagaron; al menos para mí. Me siento como si estuviera flotando en el agua, como si solamente me estuviera durmiendo… pero ya no voy a despertar.

Perdóname por no poder protegerlos, a ti y a tu madre, Harry. Perdóname por no estar contigo para continuar la historia del rey Arturo hoy, ni mañana, ni el día después… perdóname por dejarte solo en este mundo, Harry; perdón.

Perdón.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
